Fremione Mishap
by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: All characters and rights belong to JK Rowling. This story was written for Slug Club.


Hermione looked both ways down the hall before entering the Room of Requirements. The room looked like a bedroom, with a huge bed laid out in the middle, the canopy over the top flowing down towards the ground. Candle light danced around the room, casting shadows across the floors. There being just enough light to show the figure lounged on the bed causing Hermione's heart to leap some.

"It took you long enough love.", the voice from the bed called. "Luna would not stop talking about her date from the other night.", she sighed and made her way to the bed. She kicked off her shoes on the way, parting the canopy, and crawling onto the bed with the redhead. "It is okay love. You are here now.", the redhead whispered and pulled her on top of him. "Fred!", Hermione giggles and settled onto his lap.

Before she could say anymore his lips crashed onto hers, in a passionate and heated kiss. One of his hands slid into her curly hair, while the other lightly made its way down her back, causing her to shiver. His tongue ran over her lips lightly, asking them to part. They happily obliged, letting his tongue slid in. It caressed hers gently before it ran up the inside of her cheek.

One of Hermione's hands rested on the pillow next to Fred's head to hold her up. Her other hand started to slowly try to unbutton his white shirt he had on. An aggravated grunt left her throat when she found she was having some difficulty with it. He pulled his mouth away from hers and gently said, "Now try love." She sat back, allowing her to use both of her hands, and undid his shirt slowly. Her eyes watching as more and more of his pale skin was exposed.

Once his shirt was all the way unbuttoned she let her hands run down his chest and stomach, feeling just a bit of muscle underneath his soft skin, which caused him to shudder some. Her finger then grabbed the fabric of a sleeve on his shirt and tugged at it, indicating that she wanted the garment gone. Fred raised his arm and shoulder from the bed to allow her to pull the sleeve off, then repeated the movement to let the other come off. Once the shirt was wiggled out from underneath him it his the canopy curtains and fell onto the floor.

Her fingers slowly running down his chest again, stopping at a small scar on the right. He watched her as she gently touched the scar and then move enough out of the way to place a kiss on it. Her lips gently touched his skin, causing goosebumps to pop up and him to gasp softly. Her lips slowly made their way back up his chest, and stopped at the base of his neck. "Feeling a bit shy tonight Freddie?", her voice teased. He chuckled, "Just letting you do you." A smile spread across her face as she leaned back to look down at him.

She watched as his eyes roamed down her body, feeling the throbbing of his member against her ass as it begged to be free. The feeling causing her to get wet and her mind to wander. She jumped slightly as she felt his hands slide underneath her t-shirt. His long fingers splaying across her stomach and side, inching their way up to her breasts. Fred pushed the bottom of her bra out of the way, allowing his hands to rest against her delicate skin.

Hermione shivered slightly as his fingers ran over her hardening nipples, sending tingles of pleasure down to her nether regions. His hands fondled, squeezed, and ran over her chest causing noises of pleasure to leave her mouth. He let one hand slide around her side to her back, and skillfully undid her bra in one try. The straps fell down her arms some and causing the whole thing to get it the way. Fred let his hands grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it upwards, over her head. It got tossed onto the edge of the bed, and her bra landed next to it.

Before Hermione could even inhale another breath he was pulling her towards him, one of his legs bent to help hold her where she was, and latched his mouth onto her left breast. His teeth nipped at her swollen bud before his tongue ran over it in a soothing sort of way. A moan escaped past her lips as he repeated the movements, his fingers following suit on her other nipple. Her fingers that were resting on the pillow above his head gripped it tightly. The pleasure running through her body took ahold of her thinking, causing her to start moving her hips against his leg.

Fred's mouth left her skin and his hands moved to her waist. He gently pressed her hips back some, giving him enough room to unbutton and pull the zipper down on her jeans. He then grabbed their waistband and tugged on them some. She moved off to his side, making it easier for him to pull off, which he did. Her panties followed halfway down her thighs before they stopped and she kicked her jeans off of her feet. He grabbed hold of her panties, smirking when he noticed just how wet they were, and took them the rest of the way off, throwing them to one side. Hermione's fingers quickly unfastened his trousers, unzipping them, and then pulling them down his long slender legs.

Her hand ran over the front of his boxers which were sheltering his cock. She could feel the heat from it along with its throbbing. She looked Fred in the eyes as she slid his boxers off, finally freeing his member to the cool air. Her lips found his again, kissing him roughly. His moan lost in the kiss when her slim fingers wrapped around him and slowly moved down his length before moving back up to his head. Her thumb ran over his slit before returning to the rest of her fingers as she slowly gave him a hand job. She smirked against his mouth when a whine made its way past his lips. His hips thrusted against her hand, trying to get her to speed up, but she didn't. She kept slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft.

One of his hands finally grabbed hers and sped it up to his liking. "Now that isn't fair.", Hermione whined slightly causing him to grin. "Never talked about playing fair in here.", he replied. She pouted but let his hand guide hers, it was actually kind of hot to her. The way his fingers showed her hand exactly what he wanted, how fast to move, when to tighten, when to loosen. Giving her more of a chance to learn exactly what he wanted for the next time.

Fred finally let go of her hand, tucking some hair behind her ear instead. She concentrated a but to keep up the pace he had set, occasionally tightening her fingers and running her thumb over his slit. Grunts were slowly falling out of his mouth more and more, his head rolling back onto the pillow. His eyes were squeezed shut, allowing the pleasure to just roll over his body as Hermione's hand still slid up and down his throbbing cock.

He felt the bed and her move next to him and before he could register what was happening he felt her soft lips wrap around his head. He gasped as she ran the tip of her tongue over his top. She let her mouth slide down his length, taking in as much as she could without gagging, before she hollowed out her cheeks and made her way back up. She repeated the movement again when a loud groan left his mouth, this time letting her tongue swirl around his tip before she dove back down for more.

One of Fred's hands grabbed the sheets next to him tightly as the other found its way to her groin. Hermione's moan shook his cock when his fingers brushed against her opening, making his fingers slick. They then found her clit and made slow soft circles around it, causing her to moan again and broke her concentration for a second. She slid her mouth off of his member, letting her tongue swirl its way to his base. Her mouth slid over his member again, with a much quicker pace this time. She tried her best to match the pace he was taking while his fingers ran over her clit. Both of their moans and groans filled the room as their bodies drew closer and closer to their climax.

Hermione was the first to pull away. Her voice begging, "Fred I need you inside me, please." "As you wish my dear.", he replied and let his hand fall from where it was placed on her clit. She turned to face him and threw one leg over his body, allowing her to straddle his waist. His cock throbbed against her wet opening, causing both of them to shudder some. He watched as her hand slid between them, helping align his tip to her, and slowly sliding onto him. Her hands rested on his chest as she moved her hips against his. His hands rested on one of her hips and the other on one of her breasts. His fingers softly dug into both, bringing a moan from her lips.

Hermione soon found her rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock while using his chest to help steady her movement. Grunts, moans, groans, and other noises flooded the room around them as pleasure encased them both. Hips and bodies moving in unison with one another. Hands squeezing, and roaming, trying to feel whatever skin they could reach. Lips finding one another, pressing roughly together in the heat of the moment. Pants of breath brushing the others cheeks as their bodies continued to move closer and closer to the release they both desperately desired.

Fred's hands landed on Hermione's shoulders, pushing her body backwards. She took the hint and sat up, grabbing his hands when he held them out for her. Her hips now rocked back and forth against his. Her head rolled back and she grunted loudly as his cock moved deeper into her. She could feel the tightness in her stomach quickly growing, knowing her release was going to be soon. Rocking her hips faster she tried to tip them both over the edge together. Her orgasm his first, her walls pulsating around his throbbing cock, and her finger tightly holding onto his. "Sh-shit Fred!", she gasped as her body stilled above him, other than her pussy.

Fred groaned as her walls released and clamped around him. Hermione let his hands go, resting hers against his chest again, groaning as his fingers dig into her hips to keep her from moving. He quickly thrusted into her as she continued to clamp around his cock. He grunted as he felt his balls tighten, giving a couple more thrusts before he himself came. He held onto her hips firmly and his hips still thrusted into her. His loud moans falling out out of his mouth as he rode out his climax. When he was finished his hips fell back against the bed and his fingers loosened around hers. Both of their chests heaved, trying to catch their breaths.

It wasn't until they heard clapping coming from by the door to break them out of their little moment. George's voice filled the room, "Look at ole Freddie boy getting some!" "Bugger off you git!", Fred shouted and threw a pillow at him. Hermione quickly covered herself with the sheet as George chuckled to himself and opened the door, "We can talk about this later dear brother of mine." Before either could reply he was gone and the door was closed once again. "I will hex him into next year once I find out how long he was standing there!", Fred hissed.


End file.
